Perplejo
by NessAkagami
Summary: Naranja o negro. Gris o violeta. Una mañana que hará que cierto shinigami sustituto utilice la cabeza mas de lo habitual. One-shot


_Cursiva - Ichigo_

Normal_ - _Narrador

**disclaimer_:_**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-sama.

* * *

**Perplejo**

_Naranja o negro. Gris o violeta._

_Sinceramente nunca me lo había planteado estaba demasiado ocupado protegiéndolas que no me había parado a pensar si mi padre tenia razón Ese maldito descerebrado que cada mañana busca un nuevo método para darme sus "buenos días" a cada forma más "cariñosa" que la del día anterior. Ese mismo sujeto me había dejado confuso esa mañana y no me dejaba concentrarme en mi ya diaria tarea de rebanar miembros de hollows, hasta su muerte._

Una extraña mañana soleada de invierno y un extraño despertar en casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo se levanto a tiempo, previniendo un posible retraso para llegar a clase y ya de paso evitar que su padre le despertara.

Hoy se encontraba especialmente cansado. La tarde anterior se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, obligándose así mismo a estudiar con Kon presente, sin soltarle una patada violenta que lo lanzara contra la pared o mejor aun, por la ventana.

Bajó a la cocina y extrañamente todos estaban sentados, desayunando como cualquier familia de Karakura.

Isshin felicitó a Yuzu por otro día de superación a la hora de hacer el desayuno. Ichigo se sentó temiendo que le hubieran cambiado la familia, y que en cualquier momento tendría que cambiar de forma, a Shinigami e interrogar y descuartizar a aquellos hollows que se estaban haciendo pasar por su familia para saber donde estaba la verdadera.

-Buenos días, Ichi-ni –dijo Karin.

Todos se volvieron hacia el hijo mayor que empezó a comer de su plato, devolviéndole el saludo. Los demás lo imitaron, volviendo a prestar atención al plato correspondiente.

-Hijo, ¿cuándo piensas presentármela formalmente? –dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki, distraídamente pero con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Hummm? –le contestó Ichigo sin levantar la vista del plato.

-¿Qué cuando piensas invitarla a cenar en casa?

Ichigo reaccionó, levantó la vista y dijo:

-¿A quien?

-A tu novia –contestó cansinamente.

-Papá, yo no tengo novia. No sé que te hace pensar lo contrario –dijo con paciencia a la vez que levantaba el vaso de leche para beber de el.

La mañana había comenzado bien, no quería estropearla e irse a clase como casi siempre, de mal humor. Hoy era su día de descanso.

-Ahora me vas a negar tus erecciones matutinas –preguntó el pelinegro, enarcando una ceja.

Ichigo escupió todo lo que había bebido en aquel momento. El pelinaranja no se esperaba esa respuesta que se convirtió en pregunta. Le pilló por sorpresa.

Empezó a sentir como se ruborizaba violentamente.

Isshin siguió hablando:

-De quien se trata… ¿Orihime? Es hermosa y lo entendería, tiene dos buenas razones. Aunque Rukia no se queda atrás. Es pequeña pero matona.

Ichigo sintió como le ardía la cara. No solo de evidente vergüenza sino de una repentina furia hacia su padre.

Yuzu y Karin, estaban sorprendidas. Yuzu preocupada de que esto terminara mal, pero tenia curiosidad. La palabra "erecciones" se le escapaba, no sabia a que se refería su padre.

Mientras que Karin seguía con su atención centrada en su plato. Divertida de ver a su hermano en aquella emboscada.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo, viejo pervertido?

-Hijo estas en edad, es normal que…

-Callate ya, por dios –le cortó, gritando. –Yo n-no… Inoue es… Rukia… ahh! –se desesperó el pelinaranja.

-Ya veo… entiendo. Conclusión, que todavía no has tomado una decisión formal –dijo tranquilamente, sin levantar la voz. –No puedes tenerlas de esta manera, Ichigo.

-¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando? –siguió gritando.

-Es obvio que ellas no esperan de ti solo "amistad" de tu parte. Y siempre estas fuera, llegas tarde y…

-¡Qué estas insinuando, pervertido! –se levantó señalándole con el dedo.

-¡No estoy insinuando nada, maldita sea hijo, te tenia por alguien más espabilado! Sino te interesan díselo, házselo saber a cualquiera de las dos o confiésate. No será así siempre, deja las cosas claras. Aquí –señalándose la cabeza -, aquí –esta vez al corazón –y allí –señalando la puerta.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya quedado bien.. No sé si me ha quedado todo lo bien que me hubiera gustado. No sé si las personalidades están bien o han podido quedar algo distorsionadas de la realidad, espero que no u,u. En fin, que no sé nada xDD Así que, sino es mucha molestia agradecería algún que otro review, acepto tomatazos y alabanzas, todo sea por mejorar ^^.

Queda añadir que es mi primer fanfic de Bleach y a saber si lo continuare o no, depende de la gente que me lo pida pero lo dudo mucho :S Os agradezco que hayáis leído hasta aquí y estoy abierta a peticiones ;)

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, enserio, me hace muy feliz el simple echo de que alguien lea y le guste algo escrito por mi *¬* Y aquí me despido :)


End file.
